1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a LCD device having signal lines with increased resistance uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices may display images on flat screens, and may have reduced weight and volume, as compared to, e.g., a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Examples of flat panel display devices may include LCD device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting display device, and so forth. For example, a conventional LCD device, e.g., a passive matrix type LCD device, may use low power, and may be employed in portable apparatuses, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth, and/or stationary apparatuses, e.g., television (TV) monitors, and so froth.
In particular, the conventional LCD device may include liquid crystals between two substrates, and intersecting data and scan lines. The liquid crystals may be positioned at intersection points of the data and scan lines, so application of voltage to the liquid crystals may align the liquid crystals to transmit light and to form images. The data lines may transmit signals through lead lines.
The data and lead lines of the conventional LCD device may be formed on a same substrate by patterning a conductive layer via, e.g., etching. During etching, however, an etching rate in peripheral portions of the substrate may be faster than in central portions of the substrate, so an outermost lead line, i.e., a lead line positioned closest to an edge of the substrate, may be excessively etched. Excessive etching of the outermost lead line may increase resistance thereof, as compared to other lead lines, so resistance of the lead lines may be non-uniform. Non-uniform resistance of the lead lines may cause non-uniform brightness in pixels, so image quality of the LCD device may be deteriorated.